A Place to Call Home
by StrangeTastes
Summary: Modern AU: Sebastian truly loves the animals he cares for at the animal shelter, but only wishes they could find other caring homes. When Ciel arrives for required service from his orphanage, will things start to look up for him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, and make no profit from writing this story.

A/N: This is a modern AU, and the first AU I've written. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'll address a concern from a reviewer before people think this will be terribly OOC for Ciel: Modern AU also means modern medicine, so while I have plans for Ciel's cat allergy, he will be (mostly) fine with normal dealings with cats.

A Place to Call Home

"Ah…what gorgeous coloring! Such sleek, glossy, perfect fur…It is quite a shame you had to end up here, young kitten."

Two caring eyes peered down at the addressed kitten, watching as it began to clean itself from the unfamiliar surroundings it found itself in. Slowly, a gloved hand worked its way toward the adorable, fluffy creature, gently stroking some of the misplaced fur.

"Mew?" it voiced in question, batting at the soft, cotton-covered hand. A low chuckle immediately sounded as the tabby proceeded to gnaw at the fingertip, not hard enough hurt, but just eager enough to be absolutely adorable to the man above it.

"All right, let's get you cleaned up a little more before the day ends, all right, kitten?" he said out loud. Kneeling down, he picked up the kitten and carried it down the driveway he had been at the end of and into the animal shelter where he worked.

He was greeted by a squeal of joy as soon as he stepped in the door. "Aww, where did you find that one, Mr. Sebastian?" a bespectacled girl asked, examining the cat in his arms. She crossed the room to pet it, giggling when it followed the movement and purred in delight.

"It was at the end of the driveway. I imagine someone abandoned it here, since it's not terribly dirty, but appears as though it was not well cared for. I'm just about to give it a short bath." Sebastian looked at the girl sternly as she fawned over the small animal. "Now, Maylene, didn't I ask you to clean the dog kennels?"

A vivid blush stained Maylene's cheeks as she remembered. "A-ah, y-yes! I'm sorry! I just came to get a drink and I saw you with that kitten and I forgot and I-I'll go do it right away, yes!" she stammered, retreating from the room as quickly as she could. Sebastian watched as she unknowingly bumped a table and lamp and he was just fast enough to prevent it from falling, kitten hugged safely against his chest in one hand as he used the other to catch it.

'_Honestly, that girl…_' he thought with a sigh, but a small smile teased his lips anyway. Yes, she was incredibly clumsy, but she had proven herself to be a hard and dedicated worker in the animal shelter, even if she did need constant reminding of what she should be doing. Sebastian could have taken care of all the work himself, of course, but an extra set of hands never hurt. As it was, the work was usually divided equally at the start, but ended with him taking care of many of the duties anyway, including the canine wing, much to his disdain. He could _tolerate_ the dogs, but his true joy was from the cats.

Sebastian shook himself out of his reverie at a tiny mewl from the kitten still pressed up against his jacket. "Oh, did I squeeze you too hard?" he asked, receiving an inquisitive, wide-eyed stare from it. "No? Well, I still need to give you a bath, though, so I'll be right back," he stated, and he placed his passenger in a small cat bed next to the sink.

In only moments, he had returned with a sponge, shampoo, a fluffy towel, and a small cup. Plugging the drain, he filled it slightly with warm water before carefully lifting up the kitten and placing its feet in the sink. He kept a strong grip on it in case it objected too terribly, but after only a few moments, it allowed itself to be set down in the water. He smiled at it.

"That's a good kitten," he praised softly, dipping the sponge into the sink and dampening the small cat's body. Gently, he lathered the shampoo and lightly massaged it into the kitten's fur, watching happily as it tried to figure out what was foaming on it. "It's not going to hurt you. I'm almost done…"

After a few more minutes, he dipped the cup into the sink and poured it slowly over the soft fur, watching as more and more became visible until finally the cat was shampoo free. He pulled the kitten from the sink and drained it, taking the time to deposit the kitten into the warm towel to dry it partially. Carefully patting down the feline, he saw that he was right on his first assumption of it. It was a truly gorgeous tabby, and he resented the fact that it had been abandoned on his doorstep; it deserved a good home.

"I'm afraid I must say goodnight. This will be different than what you're used to, but I've tried to make it as comfortable as possible." With that, he picked up the kitten for the final time that evening and carried it to where it would be staying. What was different about Sebastian's shelter was that he opted out of caging the animals he was caring for, instead giving them small pens that they could rest in instead. He saw it as a more humane way of dealing with the unfortunate animals that had come his direction, even if they couldn't enjoy a loving family like other pets.

Laying the kitten down in an unused pen, he smiled wistfully as it tried to hold onto his glove again, giving a pitiful meow as he tried to walk away. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry, little one," he whispered, and carefully extracted himself from the kitten's grip before leaving the room.

"Maylene?" he called, the room he had been in previously seeming very empty now without his "guest."

"Yes?" she yelled back, sounding out of breath from dealing with the dogs. When he didn't answer, she came running to him instead, recognizing that he wanted to speak with her face to face.

He barely restrained himself from chuckling at her disheveled appearance. "Maylene, it's past your shift. You can go home if you would like."

The girl smiled widely at her superior. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian. You're sure there's nothing else I can help you with tonight, yes?" she offered.

"Yes, I was just about to leave, myself. I shall see you tomorrow."

With a final nod, Maylene was out the door and on her way home, leaving Sebastian alone once again as he made his way to the adjoining apartment from the shelter. It wasn't terribly fancy, but it was the man's home. It was tidy and organized with just enough furniture to prevent it from looking barren; however, the lack of decoration did lead it to seem rather uninviting.

Sebastian was happy with it, though; he didn't invite people to his home all that often. Although he was seen by others as a charming young man with an inviting, charismatic smile, he preferred to be left alone for the most part. People were exhausting, saying things and meaning something else, never giving a straight answer. It was because he could see right through their false pretenses that he was bored of them.

His animals, however…they were special. They were honest to a fault, not having the capacity to hide their emotions. And, yes, while they could trick him out of extra food once in a while, he didn't really mind. It kept things interesting and lively around the animal shelter.

Smiling to himself, Sebastian stripped off the gloves and jacket he had worn to ward off the late fall chill that had settled over the area. Shortly afterward, he set up a teapot on the stove, eager to drink a warm beverage before settling in for the night. Reclining in an armchair, he stretched once or twice to rid himself of the exertion from the day.

Lethargy sank into his muscles as he waited, mind wandering to the new kitten, his old cats, and the dogs that had yet to be adopted. As much as he cared for them, he couldn't shake the feeling that they needed a better home, and he regretted not being able to do more for them. Many families looked to the pet store or larger shelters than the one he owned. Advertising cost more money than what he could provide from his services, and yet, if he could just get the word out to more people, he would receive more income with which to help the shelter. What a terrible conundrum.

When the pot whistled, he forced himself up off the chair, having almost fallen asleep in it. The tea no longer seemed as appealing as before, so he simply drained the water and turned off the stovetop instead, opting for his comfortable bed.

He prepared for the night, slipping into a heavy nightshirt and sleeping pants to ward off the chill in the room. Like most nights before, as soon as he slid under his covers, he fell into a blissful oblivion until morning.

* * *

The next day started out much like a normal Saturday: tell Maylene the agenda for the day, wait for his other employees to arrive and hope they didn't cause irreparable damage to his establishment, and complete his own rounds.

At the moment, Maylene was attempting to walk one of the more rowdy dogs, a fluffy white breed that seemed to be walking her instead. "Pluto~!" she yelped as it pulled her off her feet. He ran over to Sebastian instead, placing his dirty paws on the man's clean pants. "Pluto! Down!" she commanded, applying just enough force to the leash to pull him away. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! He's just so strong, yes!" Embarrassed, she looked at the dirt prints on his pants and nearly started brushing at them before she realized what she was doing. Her face once again turned a vibrant red as she stumbled away, taking a resistant Pluto with her.

Sebastian had long since grown accustomed to Maylene's actions towards him, so he was no longer bothered by them. Yes, it was slightly awkward to have her fawn over him in such a manner, but no, he wasn't interested and they both seemed content to let it remain that way. Or, he did at the very least.

He brushed away the spots on his own pants before starting around the building to make sure everything was in place. He had just bent down to coil up a forgotten garden hose when he heard movement behind him, looking up from his crouched position to find a young boy with piercing blue eyes standing over him.

He straightened before looking down at the child curiously. "Hello. Are you here to adopt an animal?" he asked politely. A customer was a customer after all.

The boy stared disdainfully before answering in a curt tone, "No."

Sebastian's forehead furrowed as he tried to figure out what his guest wanted. "Why are you here?"

The child frowned sourly as he regarded the older man. "For the next month, I'm your new helper."

* * *

A/N: I would greatly appreciate reviews on what you liked or what to improve on. Writers spend a lot of time to make sure a chapter is as good as they can make it, so even a little time spent on a review would mean the world to me! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kuroshitsuji.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! In response to anonymous reviewer, Andrea, Ciel's cat allergy does come into play in this; however, with it being a modern AU, there is modern medicine as well. I still have plans for it though. ;)

To my other reviewers, I will reply individually to you a little later. I'm a bit crunched for time at the moment. Sorry.

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

_The child frowned sourly as he regarded the older man. "For the next month, I'm your new helper."_

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian asked in mild surprise. He certainly hadn't seen the boy before, and he would have remembered his face. He had missed, on his first observation of the boy, the eye patch over his right eye. Still, the way the uncovered eye was analyzing his reaction was different from anyone he had ever met before. He had also received no notification of another helper coming to work at his establishment, and he most definitely had not interviewed or even received any application from anyone looking for a position, never mind this young child who appeared to be around middle-school aged.

The boy threw another disdainful albeit almost bored glance in his direction. "I said, 'I'm your new helper.'

The older man frowned at his attitude. "Yes, I caught that the first time. What I mean is, how did you suddenly become my new helper? I wasn't aware of anyone else coming to work here than the four of us already employed."

"Really, you didn't know about this? That idiot must have forgotten about your shelter, then."

Honestly, couldn't the boy give a straight answer? Sebastian felt a little indignant at the tone of voice in which he was told his shelter was "forgotten" but still wasn't sure what the infuriating child meant. "Forgotten?" he asked blandly, knowing the longer he waited for an answer from this kid, the longer he would be working to catch up.

Apparently, the boy had finally decided to quit agitating the other man, for he said, "I'm here for a service project from the orphanage. Our class teacher said that we had to work at an animal shelter for a month of 'character building.' She said she would contact all of the local shelters, but I guess she didn't consider yours."

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to frown. His shelter wasn't so insignificant that it could just be disregarded in comparison to other, larger shelters. That was just rude! Still, if the boy was here, there must be a reason for choosing his. "What made you choose mine to work at?" He asked, a small smile appearing.

"Tch." The scoffing noise immediately wiped away the grin. "Don't think yours is special. It's just more out of the way, and I knew most students would choose a larger one to work at."

"Is that so?" the man asked dryly. Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation. On one hand, the boy was rude, obnoxious, and didn't want to be there, but was being forced to. On the other hand, as a school project, his shelter would get some much needed exposure, and there was something challenging about this individual. It was like a game for him to push other's buttons with little regard for their reactions. Sebastian wasn't used to having someone so…unique in this aspect around. It would be interesting to see how far he could push back in response to the boy's obvious feelings of control over others. For some reason, Sebastian found the thought entertaining; he didn't get to indulge his more hidden side all that often.

He plastered on a charming grin before turning towards the building and motioning for the child to follow. "In that case, I'll need your name and teacher's contact information. If you're going to be working for me, I should clear it through her first so you don't waste a day here when you could be working somewhere else." He glanced back just in time to see the boy's eyes narrow in response to his sudden change in attitude and smiled wider as he reached the door and held it open.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. As for the contact information, you have a phonebook, don't you? I can't be bothered to remember a number I won't ever call," he goaded, walking inside without so much as a thank you. He seated himself at the front counter, again, without asking.

Sebastian simply smirked at him before following him in and opening a cabinet. Pulling out a thick phonebook, he dropped it on the counter in front of him with a loud slam. "I'm afraid I never paid attention to the name of the orphanage in town. Please, find it for me."

Ciel's analytic gaze once again turned upon his prospective employer and caught the smirk dancing across his lips. Something like interest sparked in his eye, and he mirrored the smirk, flipping through the pages. He knew what game the man was playing, and two could play it. He found his orphanage in the business pages and slid the book back toward Sebastian, who picked it up and pulled out his cell phone.

After he dialed, there was a five second lag before the conversation started. "Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, owner of the animal shelter on the edge of town…" There was a momentary pause. "Yes, I realized that," he said, voice strangely tight, "However, one of your students did end up here, a boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive and-…No, actually, if it is alright with you, I would not mind having him work for me. I believe we will get along admirably," he added, charm infusing his tone. "…Now, ma'am, that is hardly an appropriate comment to make about one of your students. Let us see how it works out first, if you will give me permission, of course…All right…Thank you. Have a wonderful day." Sebastian flipped the phone shut, grinning at Ciel. "It appears that is that. You're stuck with me."

"I'm overjoyed," the boy remarked sarcastically. "So, what will I be doing?"

"If you will follow me, I will show you around the shelter and inform you of each of the jobs, introduce you to the other employees, and allow you to decide which jobs are most to your liking. After all, you are being kind enough to offer your help." Sebastian truly did enjoy watching Ciel's reaction to his over-the-top graciousness. This time, it was a pursing of his lips and a harsh exhale through his nose. Yes, this would be a fun game, indeed.

"Very well. Show me around."

"Of course." He once again opened the door for Ciel, but the one that led to the animal pens. The boy appeared hesitant before stepping through, but allowed himself to shuffle into the roomful of meows and barks, along with the inevitable smell of fur, food, and bedding. He was stopped from proceeding further by a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly batted away before glaring at his employer. Sebastian found it to be an interesting reaction, but didn't question it. Instead he called for the other workers. "Maylene, Bard, Finny: there is someone I wish to introduce to you!" he called over the noises.

A scrambling of feet was heard as the three employees raced over to their boss, knowing he wouldn't want to be kept waiting, and just as eager to figure out who they were meeting. A sunny boy was the first to arrive, blinking curiously at Ciel. Before he had time to say anything, he was quickly followed by two others. The young man of the two sauntered up casually, taking in the new employee. Maylene, however, ran towards them, tripping on an untied shoelace and careening past Ciel into Sebastian.

She hurried backward, averting her eyes from her employer to focus on Ciel as well, who appeared distinctly uncomfortable at becoming the center of attention.

"Everyone, this is Ciel Phantomhive. For the next month, he will work here as a result of required service from the local orphanage. Ciel, this is Finny, Bard, and Maylene," he introduced, pointing to each of them in turn. "Finny usually makes sure the grounds are kept clean for the animals, as well as cleans the bedding in the pens if it is dirty. Bard takes care of feeding the animals. As we have fifteen dogs and seventeen cats, these jobs are quite a chore for one person. If you wanted to, they would not refuse your help. Maylene takes care of cleaning inside the shelter, and takes on jobs such as walking the dogs and exercising the cats. She also would be grateful for any help you would offer."

For a moment all parties involved merely stared at each other, until Maylene broke the silence. "It's nice to meet you, yes! I'm sure you'll come to like it here!"

Her forwardness appeared to influence the others as well. Finny was the second to speak up. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together! Even if you mess up a few times while you're learning, Mr. Sebastian won't be too hard on you. You'll do really well here, I can tell." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who appeared to be frowning slightly at the admission of his forgiveness towards his employees. So, it was only Ciel that he was treating in such a sarcastic way…what an interesting piece of information, he thought.

"Eh, nice to meet you, kid," Bard said bluntly. To Ciel, he seemed much calmer than the other two, but there was still something about him that put the boy on edge. There was a certain aura around him that indicated he got into as much trouble as the others had admitted to. He would have to be careful around that one.

All three jumped when Sebastian clapped his hand loudly to get their attention. "Alright, there will be more time for mingling later. I do believe we have a lot of work to get done today. Let's not dawdle."

The workers scattered as quickly as they had assembled, leaving the pair alone again. "They seem like an interesting bunch…" Ciel remarked.

"I suppose that's an apt description of them. However, they are invaluable help, so I will not complain about their…unusual behavior," Sebastian replied. "Now, let me introduce the jobs with more depth."

"Cleaning the grounds usually entails trimming the grass, clipping bushes, and clearing away loose debris that could be ingested by the animals. Pet toys are to be sterilized and put neatly away. Bedding is usually cleaned once a week, with each weekday designated to a set amount of beds. Litter boxes are cleaned whenever necessary and are not on a schedule, for obvious reasons. Does it sound like something you would want to do?"

Ciel's expression grew more and more disgusted with the mention of each task. This set of jobs seemed like physical labor stacked on top of more physical labor, and the boy would not subject himself to that kind of strain just for a service job. "Not particularly," he answered, souring further as he saw the smirk Sebastian was giving him. After another scoff, he prompted, "What else is there to do?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself before continuing. "Bard's job as feeding the animals is much more complicated than simply pouring food in a bowl. Each animal has a certain amount of nutrition it must receive over the course of the day. He will mix the correct amount of each ingredient according to a list of guidelines dictated by a sort of…'cookbook,' is an acceptable analogy, I suppose. These guidelines are set by the size of the animal and are very important to follow. Our animals must be healthy if they are to be adopted. How does that sound?"

"Acceptable." Though he hadn't had much experience in the way of recipes, if he looked at it as something no different than following the instructions of a science experiment, it wouldn't be a difficult job at all. He could do a task like that easily. He motioned at Sebastian to finish his explanation of jobs.

"Very well. I have already almost explained Maylene's job in as much detail as needs to be said. Walking the dogs is a time-consuming task, and the only way for the cats to exercise is really to play with them, but it is the most enjoyable of the duties here, I believe. However, I have yet to mention my services around the establishment. I clean the animals themselves, and I will also help those who require it. Which job do you think will suit you best?"

Ciel thought hard for a long while, running through the pros and cons of each. He really didn't care for prolonged exposure to animals, and walking them and cleaning them would require more energy than he was willing to expend. Feeding should be a simple enough task with his intelligence, and it wasn't physically taxing, from the sounds of it. "I think I will help Bard, if that's alright with you," the boy said, challenging Sebastian to disagree with his decision.

The cheeky smile was back in place as the older man acknowledged the Ciel's challenge. "As I said, it is your choice. Before I put you to work, let me take you to see the animals you will be caring for."

Sebastian led him through the animal pens, letting him acquaint himself with all manner of breeds and personalities. Some of the cats were playful, while others simply stared at the two passing by. The dogs were almost all lively, barking and begging to be let out of their pens to play. Ciel kept his distance for the most part, particularly when his exposed eye began to prickle with the feeling of tears. Trying to hide it, he turned away from his boss, but the man caught a glimpse of his watery eye anyway.

"My, my, don't tell me you're bored to tears already?" he joked.

"Shut up. It's a stupid allergic reaction to these cats," Ciel snapped.

Sebastian's face hardened instantly at the way he was addressed. "I accept the fact that you don't want to be here, and the two of us certainly aren't fond of each other at the moment. However, I am your elder by several years and I am also your current employer. You will not command me with that tone of voice. Is that understood?"

"…"

"I asked, 'Is that understood?'" he repeated, much more harshly.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian," the boy replied grudgingly.

Sebastian wasn't expecting an apology, so he wasn't bothered when Ciel didn't offer one. Deciding to let the incident pass and let bygones be bygones, he let his curiosity take over instead. "Now, I'm certain that the orphanage's officials know of your allergy. How is it that they allowed you to be forced into work at an animal shelter?"

"I was placed on antihistamine medication. They said it would prevent my allergies from acting up, and that this would be a 'good experience.' They wouldn't have allowed me to skip this service project."

"Why not? What is so important about this particular job instead of some other service job?" Sebastian prompted, pleased that Ciel was answering honestly after his rebuttal.

"There were a lot of kids worried that they would never be adopted, so we were sent to find an animal shelter so we could see that we're not the only ones without homes, but there's still hope no matter if you're a person or an animal. It sounds like a cheesy excuse of a feel-good story to me, honestly. I couldn't care less either way. But no matter what, since I'm forced to stay here, I'll have to ask them to increase my dose. I don't think this is working well enough."

There was an awkward silence after Ciel's admission that neither seemed willing to break. Sebastian wasn't about to pry after that monologue, so instead, he walked out of the row of pens and through the door to the front room, beckoning for the boy to follow. He did so eagerly, sneezing three times on the way and glowering as the man chuckled at the action.

"Did you bring anything with you to eat?" he asked, after Ciel finally looked at him again after his sneezing fit ended. When he shook his head, Sebastian simply smiled. "Come with me. I'll make you something, but just this once. Then after lunch, you'll go straight to work with Bard. Is that acceptable?"

"All right. Where are we going?"

"My apartment. It's connected to this building, so it won't take long to get you something to eat."

With that, Ciel followed him over to the adjoined apartment, wondering the whole time just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping I got the characterization right, so please let me know! Any feedback/criticism is appreciated. I can take it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler? I didn't think so…

A/N: I'm terribly sorry this wasn't up at the end of the week but rather the end of the weekend. Life simply got in the way this time. On a good note, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts in such a short time. May this chapter meet your expectations.

Chapter 3

"I've decided that lunch should be light since you'll be going straight to work afterwards and a heavy meal might cause problems. However, I made a mousse for dessert that I was going to share with the other employees. You're welcome to a portion of it if you wish," Sebastian said, immediately busying himself about the small kitchen.

"Hmm."

The older man peeked out of the doorway for a moment to check on Ciel. He hadn't been very talkative since they had arrived at the apartment, and Sebastian was starting to wonder if the boy had said something he hadn't wanted to. As it was, his guest was simply examining the front room, taking in the lack of possessions and emptiness to the place. Smirking, he went back to work on his food. While it was said one could tell a lot about a person by their possessions, he was fairly certain that Ciel couldn't figure anything out due to his few visible belongings.

Sebastian could tell that Ciel was the type of person to attempt to penetrate other's thoughts while keeping his own hidden. It was a characteristic he was all too familiar with, since he was in possession of it as well. There was a distinct advantage to reading someone else without their being able to do the same. Interacting with Ciel would be most interesting, he mused.

When he took down two plates and set them on the counter, Ciel decided it was a good time to wander into the kitchen and finished watching Sebastian prepare their lunch. His eyes could barely keep up with the blur of motion that indicated the man was not only comfortable doing this job, but that he was good at it. He hadn't expected his new employer to be the type of person to know his way around a kitchen; he seemed far too absorbed in the care of the animal shelter to believe he had time to grow acquainted with food preparation.

"Lunch will be a spring greens salad with a sandwich and apple slices on the side," Sebastian introduced, serving it onto the plates with precision and neatness. When all the food was finally resting on the dishes, Ciel looked up at him with another calculating and yet blank stare. The man's small grin faded into a look of questioning. "Is it not to your liking?" he asked, allowing the smallest hint of disappointment to leak into his voice.

Stabbing a fork into a piece of lettuce, he popped it into his mouth before answering. "It's fine," he grumbled, not even sparing a glance at the act.

The smile returned full force as he sat down to his own plate and picked a piece of apple off of it. "I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the meal."

"I said it was fine," Ciel corrected. Even though he had picked up on Sebastian's previous teasing, he wasn't about to let him know just how good it tasted. The food was delicious, and he hadn't eaten fresh fruit or vegetables in a long time. Still, he wouldn't let Sebastian know that, not that he had to.

Sebastian had anticipated Ciel outright insulting his meal if he disapproved. The fact that he hadn't and even admitted it was "fine" meant the boy liked it more than he was letting on. He would count this as a small victory in their mutual battle of wits.

"Well, then. I suppose after lunch, you will learn to assist Bard with feeding the animals. Since the allergy medicine isn't working fully, you can prepare the food for both cats and dogs, but you will only take the bowls to the dogs. Does that work?" he asked, putting to rest their little game for the moment.

"I don't mind. I hate cats, anyway. Dogs are much better," Ciel grumbled, being reminded that while lunch was nice, he had to work for it.

"It appears we have opposite opinions. I much prefer cats to dogs. Such amazing animals, cats are. Graceful, aloof, and proud, with perfect bodies and sleek, soft fur…gentle paws…and what lovely noises they make…" A genuine smile turned up the corner of his mouth as he lost himself to the images in his mind.

Ciel watched Sebastian's quick change in demeanor, suddenly completely dumbfounded. Somehow, in the middle of their banter, the man had started gushing about cats in the same manner as he would talk about a _lover_. Unable to stop it, the young boy felt his body shudder. And he had thought Sebastian was acting strange before…

Well, as long as he was distracted, Ciel was going to take the opportunity to eat his meal. The loud crack of an apple slice being bitten into seemed to bring Sebastian back to the present, and he frowned at the expression Ciel was giving him. Instead of saying anything, though, the man simply finished his own meal as well, cleaning off the counter and rinsing off his plate before digging out the mousse.

"I have six bowls of mousse and there are only five of us, so I'll give you the choice: would you like one or two of them?"

Ciel examined the fluffy, chocolate confection. There was no denying it looked amazing, with a rich brown color indicating a high level of chocolate in the mix, and he hadn't had chocolate in a while either.

"Two?" He had meant for it to sound much more confident, and he cringed internally when it came out questioningly instead. A quick raise of Sebastian's eyebrows showed he was just as surprised, but it melted into a small smile before he placed two of the small dishes in front of him with a teaspoon.

Ciel fumed as he pulled one of the bowls towards him and dug in, but his anger was quickly forgotten when he tasted the mousse. He didn't even attempt to hide it from Sebastian; his reaction to it was instantaneous and he didn't have the chance. "Mmm…" His eye immediately flicked toward his employer, anticipating the smirk he would receive. For once his foresight of someone's reaction was wrong.

There was no smirk or humor reflecting in his gaze; instead, it was almost somber. Dark. And was that…pity? His lips were parted in a small frown with his forehead creased, causing his brows to knit together. Ciel wasn't mistaken; there was definitely pity etched into his expression.

The orphan glared right back, understanding the reasoning behind it. "Don't look at me like that," he ordered, grudgingly. "I know why you're looking at me that way, but you shouldn't trouble yourself. Once you've lost something, you can never get it back. Therefore, pity has no place in my past, and I don't need it now."

There was a moment's pause until Sebastian let out a short chuckle. "Interesting. In that case, I'll let you enjoy the rest of your dessert in peace while I take the other employees theirs." Setting the bowls and spoons on a tray, he was out the door before Ciel had a chance to say another word.

He set the tray down on a small table and summoned his workers with a few sharp claps, bracing his body for the onslaught he knew was coming. His mind he allowed to wander, smirking as he did. '_Brat' _was a word that crossed it quite often. How could he have forgotten what kind of child Ciel was when he dropped his well constructed, sarcastic approach by the wayside? Rest assured, it wouldn't happen again. No, they would go back to their biting, sarcastic remarks like they had never stopped and be perfectly fine with it. It was simply too entertaining that way.

Still, the way he had acted…like one of the starving cats he had found eating food for the first time…he shook the annoying thought away.

A heavy pressure on his legs brought him back to the room as he heard a "Thank you so much, Mr. Sebastiaaaan~!" Finny was currently hugging his lower half with such force that he wasn't entirely sure how he was still standing. He must simply be used to it, he supposed. Finny was always so enthusiastic when it came to his sweets.

Maylene and Bard were quick to follow, and thanked him just as energetically, just without the hugging. Sebastian passed a bowl to each of them in turn. "Thank you all for your hard work around the shelter. You have earned this." A trio of brilliant grins flashed in his direction and he returned a soft smile for them before gathering the tray and heading back to the other room.

Ciel was just polishing off the second bowl when he arrived, so he collected and rinsed them both, noting with amusement the way the boy had reclined in his chair. Perhaps two bowls of mousse was too much, but in no way was Sebastian going to spare him from work. Not at all.

"Now that you've finished eating, please assist Bard with the food preparation. You will find him in the center aisle of the pens. When you are done helping him, you will be free to go."

Standing with only the slightest hint of reluctance, Ciel left without a backward glance, pretending he had just imagined another quiet snicker coming from the infuriating man behind him. When he found Bard, he was just scraping the bottom of the bowl clean, and he smiled as the younger boy approached him.

"Hey, kid! Ready to learn how to feed the animals?" he asked cheerily, to which Ciel simply glared disdainfully.

"Of course I am," he replied. His snappy attitude effectively wiped the happy grin from Bard's face. "How hard could it be?"

Famous last words.

* * *

"Ugh…Damn it, how big _is_ this thing?" were the words that greeted Sebastian when he peeked in to check on Ciel's progress. The boy should be ashamed, using such colorful language…but then, Sebastian could hardly blame him. Maybe he should have warned him about exactly how heavy the pet food bags were, but then, where would be the fun in that? His lips turned up in a sly smile. After all, Ciel had tried to shy away from the more difficult work without asking for all the information first. It would teach him not to assume things in the future.

"What? You're having trouble with that bag? It's only forty pounds," Bard said in disbelief, grabbing it from Ciel's overexerted hands and hoisting it over his shoulder before dropping it on the counter.

"_Only?_" he huffed out, inhaling deeply to catch his breath. He seemed to be having a hard time of it, Sebastian thought. How sheltered the child must be, to be so exhausted after such a short amount of time.

"Yeah, you should see the sixty pound bags! I bet you couldn't even get one to budge with your puny arms," Bard teased.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me!" came the high pitched, angry response. Sebastian barely restrained his laughter at the note Ciel's voice had reached.

"All right, all right. No need to get all high and mighty about it. Jeez…" Bard had cut open a hole in the bag to allow dishes to be dipped inside it for measuring. "If you want to be useful, get down that book on the shelf next to the sink."

Now there was a job Ciel could handle. After retrieving said book, he placed it on the counter next to the food bag and opened to the first page.

"How much does the terrier get?"

"For lunch, it says a half-cup of dry food along with half a can of wet food for added protein?" Ciel said skeptically.

Bard looked over his shoulder to confirm it. "Yeah, the terrier we found was pretty weak. The protein will help build up its muscles and give it some strength." He immediately set to work sorting out the given amounts of each and set them down next to Ciel, who picked it up and attempted to leave the room with it. The cook almost didn't catch him, but grabbed his arm just in time to make him stop.

With a sudden jerk, the arm was torn from his grasp. "Don't touch me so easily! What is _with_ you people and touching others so much?" Ciel ground out through grit teeth. He was still pinning Bard with a glare that radiated murderous intent.

The young man held his hands up as though defending himself. "Whoa, calm down. I was just trying to stop you from going out there. Once one dog gets food, the rest'll go nuts until they get some. You've gotta feed them all at once."

"…I see." Ciel's voice was only faintly strained, and Bard didn't seem to notice. "So, which one should we prepare food for next?"

"The dachshund," Bard said, more than willing to get back on track.

"One cup of dry food. No wet."

"Fat little dog, that one. It doesn't need the extra fat and protein that…"

As the two trailed off into the meaningless chitchat that accompanied the mundane job, Sebastian stayed silently hidden behind the doorframe, dwelling on whatever it was that had just happened.

* * *

Within forty-five minutes, the food was ready to be distributed among the animals. As previously stated, Ciel took the dogs their meals, understanding what Bard had been talking about. The racket was deafening, with canines barking, whining, and scraping at the pens' enclosures, begging for food. He was certain that by the end of the day he would be missing a piece of his sanity.

The easiest and yet noisiest to feed were the smaller dogs. He bent over the side and deposited the dish on the ground and both animal and feeder were satisfied. The medium dogs were only slightly more of a challenge; they attempted to get the food out of the food bowl before it was even set down. Still, compared to what Ciel faced at the end, they were tolerable.

One dog, the largest one that the boy had later learned was named Pluto, had the audacity to actually launch himself out of the pen to get his food, no matter who was in the way. The Phantomhive found himself flat on his back with food strewn everywhere as Pluto made himself comfortable on the boy's chest.

For a moment, Ciel was completely dumbfounded for what to do. With the way it felt like the dog was crushing his lungs, though, he knew he had to get it off somehow. He made the mistake of trying to struggle his way free.

Pluto, having taken it as an invitation to play, simply wagged his tail playfully and began licking Ciel's face, squirming happily atop the fallen boy. A half a minute later, Finny came to his aid, pulling the dog away, who decided to dig blunt nails into Ciel's arm for grip. Although Finny did manage to get the dog off, a set of ugly welts bloomed around the underside of Ciel's abused limb, and he held it carefully as he watched Pluto being dragged away.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel!" Finny apologized. He moved his head around trying to get a better look at the damage to the boy's arm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he grumbled, knowing that while he was injured, Pluto was the last dog he had to feed and he was free for the day. "I'm going to see Sebastian."

Finny's bright eyes lit up in comprehension. "Ohhh, okay! Well, it was nice meeting you, Ciel. Please don't be too hard on Mr. Sebastian!" He continued smiling even after Ciel had shut the door on his way out.

* * *

"The dogs are fed, and Bard is feeding the cats. I'll be on my way."

Sebastian looked up from some paperwork he was working on and nodded to acknowledge Ciel's comment. "How is your arm doing?" he asked. The question was just blunt enough to appear unconcerned, but Ciel having been pounced on by Pluto on his first day could lead to problems.

"It's fine. There's no bleeding, and it seems his nails are reasonably clean. Besides, it's not like I can turn you in or anything," the boy replied. That was good; even though Ciel obviously wasn't happy about the turn of events, at least he wasn't looking to cause trouble. "Now, if you don't mind, I was just on my way."

"Actually, there _is_ one more thing I must discuss with you." Sebastian rifled through the pile of papers and handed Ciel a form of some sort two pages long. He flipped through it superficially, taking in the main points. "Consider it a sort of contract of your employment. It basically spells out the rules of this establishment and documents the fact that you are working for me. I'll let you take it and read it. Then just sign it and you'll be allowed to work with me until the end of your project."

"There's nothing like signing my soul away for the next month, is there?" Ciel quipped, the sardonic quality not lost on the older man.

"Something like that, anyway," he responded, smirking lightly at the boy's dry attempt at humor. "Well, you are now free to go. I assume you'll be stopping by tomorrow, then?"

"It's not like I have a choice." With no further parting words, Ciel departed from the building. Sebastian watched as he went, already anticipating what their next meeting would bring.

* * *

A/N: As always, any kind of feedback is truly appreciated. Do not hesitate to correct me or let me know what I'm doing wrong. And, like normal, thank you for reading this far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji: I don't own it, don't want to own it, and I probably wouldn't have time to own it anyway.

A/N: The waits just keep getting longer and I'm so sorry, but being in the thick of classes tends to do that…It took me a while to come up with the ideas for this chapter, too, but next chapter is already partly planned out. So, here is the next chapter; I hope you like the addition of certain characters and plot lines.

Chapter 4

Sebastian awoke to the first frost of the season in an exceedingly foul mood, but it wasn't due to the weather. It had everything to do with the insistent, loud knocking on his door and the unintelligible shouting through it. While muffled, the irritated man was entirely aware of who was pounding for him, and he had no desire whatsoever to speak with him. Still, he threw on a black robe and cracked open the door just slightly.

"It is a Sunday," he growled venomously, sidestepping the door as it flew wide open regardless of his attempts to keep it closed.

"Oh, Sebas-chan~! You sound so upset to see me…" a pouting redhead said, leaning against the doorframe.

"That wouldn't be because I am, now would it?" Sebastian replied sarcastically. "And before you hurt yourself thinking about it, the answer is yes. Now, what do you want, Grell?"

Grell straightened himself and brushed off a red shirtsleeve from the wrinkles he had caused. "Ah, you're so cruel to my heart, but alas, I must do what I was sent here to do. William sent me to do a surprise inspection and check up to make sure you're following the rules, that's all." With a cheeky wink and wave of a clipboard, he brushed past the stationary Sebastian who watched him enter with narrow eyes before grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him back out.

"You will wait _outside _while I get dressed. Then, I will escort you through the shelter so you don't get into trouble. _Again_." Sebastian didn't even wait for a response before slamming the door in Grell's flustered face.

In a matter of minutes, the fuming shelter owner was fully dressed and immaculate as always, glowering at Grell as he led him to the pens. The redhead followed faithfully, a quirked smile appearing which Sebastian cringed at. Oh, how he loathed this man…Not only did he have no sense of personal space, but he also refused, or rather, was incapable of taking a hint. Sebastian would take Maylene's stuttering, quiet crush a thousand times over before dealing with Grell's obnoxiously loud declarations of love.

Upon reaching the main shelter, Sebastian held open the door instinctively, motioning Grell inside. "Oh, Sebas-chan, you're such a gentleman for me."

"It is called being polite; it has nothing to do with you," he emphasized.

Still, the smile didn't fade. "Oh, you're just saying that~." Grell practically bounced inside at the prospect as Sebastian resisted the urge to beat his head against the doorframe. It wasn't dignified, after all. Already thoroughly disgusted with the other's act, Sebastian waited in the front room while Grell flitted around the animal shelter itself. The black-haired man knew exactly what he was looking for.

First, Grell would do a spot check cleaning inspection, ensuring everything was tidy and in its place. The bedding would be checked for cleanliness, while food bowls would need to be devoid of old food and filled with fresh. In this case, the food that Ciel had prepared would be fresh enough, seeing as how it was before seven o'clock on a Sunday morning and no one would be there until at least nine.

Next, the animals would be checked for healthiness. Sebastian knew there was nothing to worry about there. The progress of each animal would be marked on that wretched clipboard Grell had waved in his face on his way in. Fortunately, the only animal that had been mildly unhealthy was the dachshund, and he was quickly losing weight under his new diet. And that brought Sebastian to the real reason Grell was there.

Will was checking to make sure Sebastian was still keeping the dogs in the shelter instead of being a cat-only shelter as he had wanted. With a sour glare, the man could recall almost exactly the content of their conversation regarding his desire to start an animal shelter and the conditions under which he had been forced to agree. William Spears, the city clerk, refused to grant him a business permit unless he agreed to care for dogs, saying something about efficiency and how impractical it was to care for cats only. Sebastian was sure it was only because the two shared a deep seated resentment of each other and had ever since he could remember.

Given the choice between not being able to help cats at all and having to take care of dogs as well, Sebastian had to choose the latter. William did have an alternate option, one that would involve a more expensive permit that would cover some of the lost revenue over caring just for cats, but Sebastian didn't have the funds necessary for it. And so, for the time being, dogs were in his shelter to stay.

Though, Sebastian mused, if he didn't have the dogs, he would have missed out on all the entertainment from the previous day. Ciel was such an amusing young boy when it came to those mutts, and his reactions were simply priceless. In spite of the irritating situation he found himself in, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He was actually looking forward to spending another day bantering back and forth with him and chipping away at all the layers Ciel was hiding.

The boy had been through something, he could tell. He had a strange aversion to being touched, and he was incredibly closed off. Such sarcasm and dry wit were uncommon in someone so young, and it made him seem so much older than he actually was. Perhaps he had undergone a traumatic experience? His parents could be dead for him to live in an orphanage, so perhaps they were murdered or somehow killed in front of him. Then again, the thought of child abuse and being forcibly taken from his parents existed as well. The possibilities were endless.

Then there was the matter of the eye patch. Why did he wear it? Did it happen when he lost his parents, before or after? Sebastian couldn't wait to find the answers to his questions.

"Are you lonely without me, Sebas-chan~?" he heard Grell's voice coo. "Well, worry not; I'm done with my inspection with plenty of time to spare before I need to report back to William."

"I am not lonely. I was merely thinking. About someone else," he added with a smirk at the end, watching in blatant amusement at the jealousy that streaked across Grell's face like a lightning bolt. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, you have finished your job here, and I would appreciate it if you left my establishment."

Grell stammered as he was forcibly yet politely shoved out of the door and had it slammed in his face for the second time that day.

"Now…I can get to work for the morning," Sebastian said happily, clapping his hands together.

He started with the dishes that he hadn't gotten to the previous day, before making dessert for lunch. With how well his mousse had gone over, he was certain today's would be even better. He placed the final layer down onto his confection before moving on to get his animals breakfast.

The dogs were fed in under an hour, much to the man's delight, and the cats were playful as always as they received their breakfast ahead of schedule. Now, Sebastian would have time to exercise some of the cats before the rest of his employees appeared. Thrilled, he went to the toy cabinet and pulled out a catnip mouse on a string and a stick with a feather tassel.

Opening up a pen, he pulled out the tabby he had found two days before and set it down on the ground. With a cheery purr, the kitten started twining itself around his legs, and Sebastian was lost, a pale blush painting its way across his cheeks. Kneeling down carefully to avoid hurting the kitten, he pulled out the feathery stick first, waving it back and forth and letting out a small chuckle when the tabby bounce back and forth trying to catch it. On the rare occasions when it caught a small claw in the fluff, Sebastian would wiggle it quickly and watched the cat attack it with all the force in its small body.

When the tabby finally grew tired of the feather, Sebastian switched to the mouse, trailing it across the floor while the small kitten streaked after it. After a small while, he let the kitten take the mouse and snickered again when it began rolling around with its catch on the floor, much more interested in the mouse than Sebastian at the moment.

"What energy for such a small kitten. I'm now sure you were a house cat before, especially with how comfortable you are around me. Most cats wouldn't be so quick to play with a toy either," Sebastian reasoned, starting a rhetorical monologue to the cat. "But you are adorable, aren't you? Why would someone want to give you up? The strange thing is that you aren't declawed…although I am glad you aren't. It's such a horrible treatment for one to put any cat through."

His only answer was a rumbling purr from the catnip high kitten on the floor. Having apparently worn itself out from the play, it had settled for rubbing itself against Sebastian's crossed legs, and he picked it up and set it in his lap instead. His voice dropped to a low murmur.

"You appear to have been fed well enough, and you know how to act with toys, yet you showed up here dirty…Someone must have cared for you and suddenly couldn't anymore. It makes sense." He felt around the cat's neck gently, feeling a bit of roughness under the fur. "There was a collar here, too. How sad…It's a terrible feeling, to be abandoned…" he said wistfully, lost in thought.

As the kitten let out a yawn and burrowed into the space created between his crossed legs, Sebastian knew there was no more play to be had from the tabby. Instead, he gazed adoringly at it as it drifted to sleep and continued talking to it.

"Perhaps cat emotions aren't as deep as human emotions, but I can't understand how if you lost your family as well, you aren't as closed off as my newest employee. He appears to have a deep hatred of everything to the point he uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism, a more manageable form of hatred if you will. It has been bothering me since yesterday, thinking of what could cause someone to be as withdrawn from the world as Ciel is. I suppose there are several things, but conjecture will get me nowhere."

A short pause marred his monologue before he continued on. "At first, I simply wanted to play with his thoughts like he was doing to me, but I find myself genuinely curious. After lunch yesterday, he's seemed to weave his way into my thoughts at the most unexpected times. He is a puzzle that I will solve, no matter what it takes. I suppose I'll start with dessert. He enjoyed it yesterday, and it might just be the push he needs to reveal some of those well kept secrets."

Sebastian spared another look at the kitten in his lap before petting it and receiving a soft rumble even though it was asleep. "I would move and place you in your bed, but I don't want to wake you. I guess I'll have to stay here for a little long-"

"Are you talking to that _cat?_" a voice cut through in disbelief. The harsh noise startled the sleeping kitten, causing it to scratch through Sebastian's pants in an effort to escape the angry sound. A slight wince was the only indication of the pain the man felt as he gathered up the kitten and calmed it down. Placing it back in its pen, he turned to the boy who was watching in disdain.

"Why, yes, I was. It actually listens to me without talking back," he replied in short, clipped phrases. His frustration at how the moment was broken, Ciel's blurted question, and the pain in the back of his thigh was not entirely masked by his forced, polite tone. He could tell as the boy raised an eyebrow at him. "If you will please excuse me, I must take care of something before I tell you what you'll be doing today." Without waiting for a response, he swept past Ciel and into the shelter's restroom, grabbing a couple of bandages, gauze, antibiotic cream, and medical tape from the first aid kit on the way.

Peeling away the pants from the wound that had already seeped through the fabric, he used the mirror to examine the damage. The claws had punctured through the skin in four holes that were bleeding much worse than their size would indicate. He sighed before spreading some of the cream on a gauze pad. Using different gauze to wipe the excess blood, he taped the first one on with little difficulty and fastened his pants again. He was simply going to have to wear them until he assigned Ciel his job for the day.

When he arrived at Ciel again, he was assaulted by another question, but not one that he was expecting. "Is your leg hurt badly?" The boy was looking off to the side in what could almost be construed as a guilty manner, and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if he was asking out of obligation or genuine concern.

"It is mildly painful, but if I allowed every small scratch to prevent me from working, I wouldn't have a shelter. I'll be fine," he reassured. Catching sight of a form in Ciel's hand, he held out his own in a gesture to take it from him.

Ciel passed the contract over. "I can't say I'm very happy about some of the wording in here, but I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I? It seems like yesterday's deal of getting to pick my own job will be voided since I signed this."

"I never set a time limit on that deal, and how can you know you won't like a job if you haven't tried it? It's only natural you try all the options available," Sebastian replied, demon's smile firmly in place. His employee simply glared at him. "Now, if you would like to remove your coat, I believe I'll have you start by dusting. You're here much earlier than I expected, so Maylene will be very pleased if you have already started on part of her job. Ah, but first, did you get a more powerful prescription for your allergy?"

"Yes…" Ciel grumbled. It was blatantly obvious he wasn't pleased about having to deal with the felines in the shelter, and Sebastian was going to have a field day with it.

"Let's see if it worked then. Please, sit. Where you are standing is just fine."

The distrustful expression sent his direction plainly said the boy wasn't comfortable with whatever Sebastian was up to. The man went to one of the pens and moments later, Ciel found himself with a lapful of purring, delighted cat, his eyes wide with horror and hands balled uncomfortably at his side.

"Get this wretched thing off of me!" he hissed under his breath as though he was afraid it would attack at the slightest provocation. His upper body leaned further away as the cat stretched to take up all available space on his legs and stomach.

He glared as he saw Sebastian's face drawn into an expression of pure amusement, and a small "pft" of muffled laughter soured his mood further. "You're acting like it's going to scratch you to death. Just relax. You're going to have to be comfortable around them if you're taking care of them. Consider this training for your job, no matter how unorthodox it may seem."

"How can you expect me to be comfortable with this?" he growled in a low tone. "I don't even remember the last time I was close enough to touch one of these things!" He grimaced when the cat shifted in response to his voice.

"I suppose that can be enough for today, then. It seems your medicine is working perfectly fine. Come here, kitty," Sebastian said as he scooped the cat into his arms, nuzzling it briefly when it gave a soft meow. It reluctantly allowed itself to be placed back in its temporary home, and the man turned back to Ciel like nothing had happened. "Well, are you ready to start cleaning?"

"You're so infuriating!" When Sebastian responded with nothing more than a pronounced smirk, Ciel raised his head to look at him in disdain, standing and brushing off his pants from cat hair. "Fine, where are the cleaning supplies?" He would show Sebastian he could do just as good of a job as anybody else.

The older man nodded, pleased with Ciel's change of attitude. "They're right this way. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job." The orphan followed him dutifully to start his chores.

By the end of the three hours leading up to lunch, Ciel was practically dying. His breath came in short pants as he rested up against the wall to catch it. His muscles ached more than when he was handling the dog food the previous day, and he was actually feeling uneasy about how many times Maylene had made something fall, either towards him or on herself. He was fairly certain she was going to kill someone one of these days. Being alert and helpful began to seem more like self-preservation than a mere cleaning job. Speaking of…

"Ciel, look out!"

He barely had time to dodge out of the way as a stack of food bowls careened his direction. Maylene went stumbling past, landing face first on the floor. Sighing, he went to help her up, feeling it was only right. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. He was speaking to a girl, after all, and he had to display some sort of manners.

"Ye-yes! I didn't hurt you, did I?" she stammered when they were finally standing again.

"No, you missed me. Why don't we take a break? It is lunch time."

"That sounds good, yes."

They went their separate ways, Maylene to the employee lounge and Ciel to see Sebastian. He found the older man at the front desk on the phone, and Sebastian motioned at him to stay silent for a few moments. Even though he was speaking politely, Ciel could plainly sense the aggravation directed at the other party.

"Yes…I understand. Thank you, and of course I will. You have a good day as well. Good bye."

"What was that about?" Ciel asked, curious as to what could get Sebastian so riled up.

"I was receiving the results of an evaluation conducted this morning. That was William Spears on the phone, telling me what a wonderful job we've been doing." His disgust was evident in the sarcasm leaking through the end of the sentence. Ciel figured at this point it was better not to ask. Smiling wryly at the young boy, he appeared to calm down slightly. "Now, shall I make you some lunch?"

"How did you…" the boy started to say, wondering how Sebastian knew he hadn't brought one.

"You didn't have anything in your hands besides the contract this morning, and I didn't see a box lunch on the counters. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous to think the orphanage would give you food to make a lunch on your own."

"I wasn't going to ask you. I was just going to-"

"Skip lunch? I can't have you becoming unwell under my watch. That wouldn't reflect on either of us very well, would it?" Sebastian interrupted, and Ciel had to admit, he had a good point. "Come with me and I'll make something up again. From now on, I'll be responsible for your lunches, so don't worry about it."

Lunch for the two was a chicken alfredo, which Sebastian ensured would give Ciel enough energy to finish the cleaning for the day. The boy was again pleasantly surprised; Sebastian was a wonderful cook, and he had no qualms about finishing everything on his plate. Immediately afterward, the cook pulled out his dessert, and Ciel was shocked.

"You made baklava?" he asked, his obvious surprise catching Sebastian off-guard.

"Yes, I did. You recognize it?" he questioned back, just as curious.

"Of course. I used to have quite oft…I mean, I've eaten it before…" Ciel trailed off, and the elder watched as the boy seemed to clam up and shrink in on himself.

Knowing the orphan wouldn't appreciate him prying at the moment, he cut through the flaky pastry and served him a piece. "I hope mine lives up to what you've had before." He watched expectantly as Ciel took a bite, eyes half closing in confectionery bliss, and smiled gently when the boy nodded at him in approval. It might not have been an outright confession, but it was good enough to please him. Turning away, he took several more pieces with him to give to Maylene, Finny, and Bard, thinking it was best to leave them both to their own thoughts for a while.

The end of the day arrived quickly for the weary workers, and Ciel and Sebastian hadn't spoken to each other since lunch. Left to his own thoughts with no way to even speak to Ciel was driving the older man insane as his mind came up with more questions than answers. This didn't even feel like a game to him anymore; no, it was an obsession, trying to pry those answers from Ciel's half spoken statement and personality.

"Sebastian, I'm done for the day." Ciel's voice rang out behind him and he turned to watch the boy leave.

"Very well. With tomorrow being Monday, I won't expect to see you until after three. I'll only have you work for at most two or three hours before you can go home again."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow." And as Ciel walked out the door, it took every ounce of self-control Sebastian had not to call him back to ask him some of those burning questions.

A/N: Whew, that was a long one, but good? Please feel free to let me know and gripe if you want to. I always appreciate whatever you throw at me, compliments or corrections.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. As demonstrated by my lack of ability to even keep a fanfic on schedule, I wouldn't want to.

A/N: I can't apologize enough for making everyone wait four months for this. Unfortunately, I had to spend all of my free time on classes, and even then I couldn't remain a 4.0 student. Quite simply, this semester _sucked_. And although I am taking summer courses, as well, I will be updating more often. Also, as usual, I will reply to reviews personally soon after this is posted.

One more small thing: A small part of last chapter has been edited due to something Maara Annika brought to my attention. I don't think it makes a huge difference, but I am striving for some form of accuracy in this. Thank you very much!

Chapter 5

When Ciel arrived on Monday at 3:15 precisely, it was in a different manner than usual and he wasn't even alone this time. In fact, as he stepped out of a well-cared-for, midnight blue sedan, Sebastian watched as he was practically assaulted by a girl just about his age who flew around the other side of the car to pounce on him in a playful hug. Ciel struggled loose half-heartedly and held her arms to her sides as he spoke to her, seconds before the window beside her rolled down and the shelter owner could hear a slightly muffled scolding. The blonde-haired girl nodded once, her good mood seeming not to be broken.

After Ciel poked his head into the window, most likely in a farewell, he walked up the driveway to the shelter, his guest trailing ever-so-slightly behind him in bounding, happy steps. She had such a bright smile; it was a shame that the boy in front of her wasn't infected with it. They were quite a contrast to each other.

"Good afternoon, Ciel," Sebastian greeted, eyebrow quirked in a silent question, and the expression wasn't lost on the boy. "And you are…?"

"This is Elizabeth Middleford. Her mother runs the orphanage," Ciel explained, gesturing her to move forward.

Sebastian inclined his head in a slight bow to the young lady, smiling as she giggled at the action. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth."

Beaming even wider, she replied, "The same to you, Mr. Sebastian! Now Ciel, I've told you to call me Lizzie! And you can call me that, too, Mr. Sebastian. When Ciel told me about the shelter he was working at, I wanted so badly to see it, and it's so cute!"

The older man was forced to hold his hand up to his mouth in order to hide his amusement at the look on Ciel's face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and irritation at his reaction, causing Sebastian to wonder if the boy had told her horrible stories of how he was treated his first days. The thought made him smile even more.

"Thank you, Lizzie. If you're enjoying your time here already, it means my job has paid off," he said humbly, nodding again.

"You're welcome! I love animals, and of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to spend some time with Ciel! I can't believe he didn't tell you that we're cousins, though. Honestly, Ciel, sometimes you act like it's something to hide," she accused, pouting slightly.

"E-Elizabeth-!" he tried to defend.

"Lizzie!" she corrected.

Sebastian could see him barely able to resist the urge to sigh as he started again. "Lizzie, it's simply never the first thing that I think of in order to introduce you. It's easier to tell people your name first before getting started on the fact that we're related."

The smile returned full force. "You know I wasn't really upset. I just thought Mr. Sebastian would want to know." Sebastian agreed with her. In fact, it was quite amusing to realize that the woman he had spoken to the first day and described Ciel as "hard to handle sometimes" on the other end of the phone was the boy's aunt. He smirked at the thought.

"Lizzie…"

"Miss Lizzie, is it all right if I speak with your cousin privately for a few moments? We must discuss his job for the day, as well as a few other details," the shelter owner interrupted. At her nod, Ciel walked beside Sebastian, who held the door open for him before closing it gently behind him. Turning to the boy, Sebastian noted that he appeared to be desperately avoiding his eyes.

"I do believe I'll have you walking the dogs and tending to the cats before we close for the night. I'm sure Lizzie would be more than glad to join you, am I right?" he asked, his pleasant tone convincing Ciel to look at him.

"She couldn't be happier. She loves animals, especially cute ones," he replied shortly. If Sebastian was right, Ciel was very uncomfortable with the situation. After a few tense moments of silence, he spoke again. "You didn't bring me here just to tell me my job assignment for the day. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop acting like every time something slips about your life that I'm going to use it against you. What happens at the orphanage is your own business, and while I admit, it's strange not knowing very much about one of my employees, it's your private and personal life. I'm not going to pry into it," Sebastian assured him. "Strange" was an understatement though. If he was being entirely honest with himself, all the little hints being dropped at him were driving his curiosity through the roof. Still, he'd be damned if he would tell Ciel that.

He could tell by his employee's reaction that he wasn't expecting him to say that at all. Once again, his gaze was averted, a look of almost pain clouding his features. Sebastian saw his mouth move before he even registered what Ciel said, but barely audibly, he could hear a small "Thank you."

"Now, would you like some cake and a bit to take out to her? I made it this morning, since everyone in this place seems to have a sweet tooth."

"Yes, she'd enjoy that."

Following him into the kitchen, Ciel waited until two slices of the cake were placed on paper plates and forks laid beside them. From the looks of things, there were already four slices taken out with two remaining. The way Sebastian carefully covered the leftovers led him to think it might be saved for desert tomorrow as well.

As Ciel was carrying the plates out, the older man once again had to let him out of the shelter, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, he stopped dead in absolute horror. An ear piercing squeal reached their ears at about the same time as the fluffy white dog Ciel had learned to loathe ambled gracelessly towards his cousin. He couldn't make it in time to stop him from barreling into her, but he still shoved the cake at Sebastian, who took it by instinct, before racing towards her.

"Lizzie!" he shouted fearfully, the dog by now having shoved her to the ground and was lying atop her. "Are you okay? Lizzie!" In two more steps, he was ready to try and pull Pluto away from her, but another sound stopped him in his tracks.

A cheerful giggle erupted from under the white mound of fur that was Pluto, and small hands wrapped around his neck to scratch his ears. "Aww, you're just a big sweetheart, aren't you, boy?"

"Pluto! Down!" came Sebastian's sharp voice to the side of both of them. Ciel stared at him; the last time he had heard that voice was when he was disrespected the first day of his employment. If he was using it now, he wasn't very pleased with the situation.

Surprisingly, Pluto obeyed, and sat down beside Lizzie instead of on top of her. Ciel wasted no time in pulling her up from the ground and examining her arms for injuries like the ones he had received in his first encounter. "Are you hurt? Did he scratch you anywhere?" he asked quickly, making sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

"No, of course not. Pluto wasn't trying to hurt me, and I think he just needed someone to pet him for a while," she said, the whole time grinning from ear to ear.

Ciel heaved a sigh of relief at the news and Lizzie went right back to stroking his ears, laughing when he rolled over to expose his belly. She rubbed the fur there as Sebastian walked up to them, cake miraculously still perfectly balanced on its plates. "Perhaps we should eat this inside, after all. Pluto is notorious for trying to steal food."

"Eliza-Lizzie, Sebastian prepared some cake for us if you want to go inside and have it," he offered.

"That sounds delightful! Thank you, Mr. Sebastian," she trilled.

"It's my pleasure," he answered, and held it out for her to take during the short walk inside.

Once they were seated, Sebastian simply watched as they ate their desert. At the first bite something flickered across both his guests' faces that he couldn't identify. Another bite and Lizzie's continuous smile disappeared into thoughtfulness. One more and she was downright frowning.

"It tastes so familiar, Ciel, almost like…" she trailed off teasingly at the end, turning to stare at her cousin.

"I know, Lizzie." At the remark, he plainly threw a look at Sebastian almost daring him to ask, and at the same time, reminding him of his earlier conversation.

The two shared a look that bordered on absolute sadness, and talk ceased to exist for several moments until Sebastian dispelled the silence. "The cake batter was made with melted Funtom chocolate. Maybe you're both familiar with the taste?" he suggested, attempting to break the stifling mood that had settled over the kitchen. Again, a shared glance increased the tension, until Lizzie spoke.

"Yes, that must be why. It tastes delicious, Mr. Sebastian," she said hesitantly, looking to Ciel to keep the silence broken. "Don't you agree?"

'_How strange…_' the eldest thought. He could see Ciel keeping his past hidden, but he didn't expect it coming from bubbly Lizzie.

"Of course. Sebastian makes some wonderful deserts. My very first day he made mousse, and then he made baklava, both of which were excellent," he agreed.

'_And now Ciel is complimenting my cooking and making filler conversation. What is going _on_ here?'_ he wondered. He tapped his foot softly in agitation as his thoughts spun.

"Lizzie, Sebastian was wondering if you would like to tend to the animals with me today," Ciel said, finally causing his cousin to gasp with delight again at the thought. His expression softened from its tense counterpart as she grew happier.

"I'd love to take care of them with Ciel! Thank you!"

Disturbed from his wandering mind, Sebastian grinned in return. "Anytime, Miss Lizzie. Would you like to start with the cats? I'll join you."

Ciel glared at him in pure frustration as she squealed, "I love cats!"

"Why, I do, too," he replied brightly. "Let's go collect their toys."

The disgruntled boy waited until the pair was out of earshot before muttering under his breath. "That infuriating man planned this. I guess I don't have a choice though." Shrugging mentally, he followed them into the shelter itself.

By the time he arrived, Lizzie already had a kitten whizzing around on the floor with a laser. The red dot of light travelled around faster than he thought the fur ball could move, but the thing stayed right with it, even when it made a beeline right for his leg.

"Lizzie!" he cried in exasperation as the cat slid between his feet on the smooth floor.

"Sorry, Ciel!" she apologized, steering the kitten towards Sebastian, who picked it up mid-stride and nuzzled its soft fur. The two cat lovers smiled as the kitten struggled to get down, and it landed on all four paws as it worked free and catapulted off of its captor's chest. With another lap of the laser beam, it was scooped up and placed back, Sebastian instead getting out the cat that Ciel had his first encounter with.

"I do believe you should play with this one," he said, placing it at the boy's feet and handing him a feather stick. After glaring heatedly at Sebastian, he merely wiggled the stick back and forth, surprised when the cat pounced at it, catching it in between its front paws. He tugged it free and wiggled it some more, the cat repeating the previous action. Eventually, Ciel began to move the stick in more random and vigorous patterns, actually becoming entertained by the way the animal followed the movements.

In the meantime, Sebastian pulled out his tabby cat. He had grown quite fond of it in the last two days and he was more than willing to let Lizzie play with it, too.

"Aw, this one is adorable, Mr. Sebastian~!" she cooed, dangling a toy mouse in front of its nose as it batted at it.

"I found it here two days ago, but it's already become one of my favorites. Feel free to play with him as much as you'd like."

Within thirty minutes, all the cats that Maylene hadn't yet played with were back in their pens, and Ciel was ready to walk the remaining three dogs. Sebastian chose that moment to make his escape.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lizzie, but I have some business to take care of and must leave you now," he said graciously.

"Oh…it was nice to meet you, too. You're so much nicer than I was expecting," she replied, causing Sebastian's eyebrows to rise. A quick glance at her cousin showed him refusing to meet his eyes again, and he smirked.

"Well, then, I'm glad I was able to exceed your expectations of me. Ciel, please meet back with me after you're done with the dogs. Have a wonderful time," he chimed, watching Ciel begin to leash one of the small dogs and free it from its temporary home.

Once outside, Lizzie turned to her relative. "From the way you were acting, I expected him to be a tyrant, but he's such a nice man."

"He wasn't so nice the first two days. I'm guessing you had something to do with it. He wouldn't have wanted to seem rude in front of a young lady, or anyone else that wasn't me, apparently," Ciel scoffed.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want him to know we were related. You seemed upset, but I can never seem to keep from saying the wrong thing," she said sadly.

"Don't apologize. He just seems to be very curious about my past for some reason. I don't think he's used to not knowing how someone thinks. It feels like he's very good at reading people."

"Just like you! Maybe he sees it as some sort of a challenge to crack your thoughts!" Lizzie suggested.

Ciel nodded. "I had thought of that, too. Of course, I'm doing the same to him; he's very different from most people I've met. Now, there's no reason dwelling on it while we have work to do. Let's finish walking the rest of the dogs."

* * *

In his office, Sebastian had booted up his computer in order to work on the bills that needed paid and the spreadsheet to keep them organized. His attention was currently elsewhere, though. As he pulled up his browser, he suddenly found himself very fascinated by the search bar.

It would be so easy just to search "Ciel Phantomhive" and see what came up. Forget the hassle of trying to pick his brain for all the answers he wanted; this would pretty much tell him everything he wanted to know, especially after he had practically promised Ciel he wouldn't pry.

Which led to the question, '_What am I doing?'_

Or better yet, '_Why didn't I think of this before?_'

Sebastian ran his hands over his face in irritation. For all of Ciel's secret keeping, he shouldn't be so curious, and if he did this, it would degrade him from curious to stalker in a single click.

Growling at himself, he shut the monitor to his laptop and stared at the door, simply waiting for Ciel to say he was leaving for the night. The three knocks couldn't come quickly enough.

"Lizzie has called for us to be picked up, and I'm ready to leave for the night. Is that all?" Ciel asked.

"Not quite." He stood up and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen area. Pulling out the rest of the cake they had for lunch, he passed it over to Lizzie. "You seemed to enjoy it, and I know I won't eat the rest of it. I would be delighted if you would give some to your mother in thanks for letting Ciel work here at my shelter."

"Of course, Mr. Sebastian!" Lizzie was more than happy to deliver the cake and have some more of it for herself. "I'll make sure Ciel gets the dish back to you, too."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Lizzie. Ciel, you will be helping Finny with the grounds tomorrow afternoon, so I will see you then. Now, that is all. Enjoy your evenings."

A car horn alerted the two to the arrival of Mrs. Middleford, and Lizzie excitedly raced to the car with cake in hand, eager to share the events of the afternoon with her mother. Ciel was a little more hesitant but more than ready to say farewell to the shelter for the night. "I will see you tomorrow, Sebastian."

"The same to you. And if you can, try to bring gloves," he replied cheerfully. With that ominous suggestion, Ciel left for the night, leaving Sebastian alone with his spinning thoughts and spreadsheets to do.

* * *

A/N: I'm not even going to ask if it was worth the wait, because there's nothing that can justify having to wait so long, so I'm just going to be happy if you read and enjoyed it, and even happier if you review. Thank you all!


End file.
